Trapped in Arendelle
by girl502549
Summary: What do you do when you find yourself trapped in a Disney movie! Aim and her little sister Rosa find out as they try to navigate around Arendelle and make sure everyone gets their happy ending and they get back home. Grand adventure! (PG-13 Femslash) Kristoff/Anna... Elsa/OC
1. If a girl falls down in the forest

I woke up with the most KILLER headache... throbbing and aching and a really sore back... I doubted it was a hangover... I hadn't been out binge drinking since Freshman year college... and where the hell was I anyway... I peeked my eyes open in the glinting sunlight and got the fuzzy yet unmistakable view of a forest... well lots of trees anyway... I managed to pry my eyes fully open and frantically tried to piece together my last memory... My name is Amelia...I remembered coming home after graduation...Carly breaking up with me... hugging Dad and Nancy... and then my blood froze cold and I forced my bruised body up as fast as I could and began screaming... my last memory was taking Rosa out for ice cream.

"ROSA!ROSA! ROOSAAAAAA! MUNCHKIN! ROSA!" I screamed as I frantically searched the woods running around like a madwoman. I finally realized it would make more sense to search in a circular pattern like a spiral... that's what the cops do right? so I circled back screaming myself hoarse. as I came around my second wider circle I saw a small lump and rushed over stumbling over a large root and cursing myself for wasting as much time as I did waking up and stumbling around. I called her name normal volume now as I shook her body gently and checked her pulse praying she would wake up. She was warm, breathing, and had a strong pulse and I thanked god and whatever else was out there to thank. seeing nothing wrong other than a few nasty looking scrapes and bruises which matched mine I shook her more vigorously and called her name louder... She began to stir...

"ROSA! Wake up! You gotta wake up munchkin! Come on! WAKE UP!" I said as she turned away from me and groaned. "Munchkin You're going to miss DISNEYLAND!" I tried and it seemed to work as she turned back to me and sleepily opened her eyes... I hugged her close to me and she squirmed but damned if I was going to let her go anytime soon... I had been crying for a while now but my tears were still coming strong now from relief.

"Whatsa Matter?! Get off me!" she muttered as her scrawny arms tried to squirm away from me and then resigned to getting the life hugged out of her for another minute... I let her go and then her eyes widened as she took in me and the forest and her face had the most adorable confused expression... "What's going on Aim?" She asked as puzzled as I was.

"I have NO idea munchkin... last thing I remember is you ordering a scoop of fudge and Oreo ice cream with rainbow sprinkles. But don't worry... It'll be okay... We're going to find our way back home." I said taking in more of my environment now that I wasn't in absolute crisis mode. I was glad Rosa didn't seem too frightened... but she was still young and had no idea about now cruel the world could be. I took my hand and stuck it into my leather jacket pocket and took out my phone. There was no cell or internet signal and no gps information at all... And as I looked around I noticed the trees were weird... like not as weird as when I went to study abroad in Beijing... that had been a crazy experience arbor wise... but the point is they were kind of different than I was used to. I stood up and gave the kid an arm. I took in a deep breath when she put her tiny hand in my oversized ones... the responsibility weighing down on me like an anchor... and pretended that I knew what I was doing as I picked a direction at random and strode forth as I looked for a way out of this goddamned forest.

"Okay Munchkin... it may take a while to get home... but we're together... okay?" She looked up at me with that look of utter trust and love and devotion that only kids have... and nodded.

We walked for what seemed to be miles and were both lagging before we came to a stream... it seemed fresh and clean and so we drank eagerly and then pressed on because the sun was already past the midpoint... wait... me and Rose were missing a day... I frowned. We had more time to find shelter before dark but the missing time was troubling. We made slow time as we were both tired and bruised and Rose was 8. After another mile or so we found a dirt path that had two LARGE ruts deeply entrenched in it... making me pause... Wagons? Who used wagons? I went in the direction that was closest to the direction we had already been traveling thinking it didn't make sense to backtrack. Also the other direction seemed to lead closer to an already way too close for comfort mountain range. This was just too bizarre. The sun was just starting to think about peeking behind some mountains behind us for the night when I heard a wagon approaching from behind us.

I turned around and waved and it started to slow. As they pulled up I saw it was young strong looking blonde man in a sled pulled by a reindeer... I decided to not think that the day couldn't get weirder since it seemed determined to prove me wrong. He hopped out of the sled and had a friendly smile as he saw the kid.

"Thanks for stopping... " I smiled trying to get over the weirdness. "I'm Aim... And this is Rosa... We got lost and are trying to find the nearest town."

"You guys looked like you could use a hand. I'm going to Arendelle which is only another half hour. Maybe forty five minutes with you guys though... You can do that right Sven?" The blonde man addressed the reindeer with enthusiasm and the reindeer appeared to respond to him... snorting and stamping and nodding. "Okay... hop on in... I'm Kristoff by the way!"

"Thanks..." I replied still puzzled over the whole situation but grateful for his help.

We went in and I have him a weird look but Rose just had these big wide eyes as she followed me and we squeezed into the small sled. I was trying to figure out where the hell we were when I felt Rose tugging on my sleeve. I turned and bent down as she motioned she wanted to whisper to me... why it was so urgent I didn't know but I bent just the same.

"HE'S KRISTOFF!" She whispered as only a child can whisper... really loudly... her eyes wide with some sort of baccanalic delight.

"Yeah... He said that..." I replied back softly... still not getting it...

"FROZEN! He's KRISTOFF! He has a sled and a reindeer named SVEN?!" She said with the "Duh" too heavily implied in her voice to be needed to be spoken... My eyes widened as I got her point... that was weird... but maybe the guy who was named Kristoff had just saw the movie and changed his reindeer's name to Sven for kicks... "Could be coincidence... Let's get more data before we make any assumptions Munchkin..." I whispered back... "Better to be sure." and not get her heart broken by reality.

"We're going to ARENDELLE! I don't know WHY people say college makes you smart... you're dumber than I remember..." She muttered but still didn't let me rain on her Disney parade as she turned towards Kristoff with the look of adoration. I sighed, trying to come up with a rational explanation... but you know the simplest explanation would be that we somehow got stuck in a Disney movie...


	2. A bar by any other name

_"HE'S KRISTOFF!" She whispered as only a child can whisper... really loudly... her eyes wide with some sort of baccanalic delight._

_"Yeah... He said that..." I replied back softly... still not getting it..._

_"FROZEN! He's KRISTOFF! He has a sled and a reindeer named SVEN?!" She said with the "Duh" too heavily implied in her voice to be needed to be spoken... My eyes widened as I got her point... that was weird... but maybe the guy who was named Kristoff had just saw the movie and changed his reindeer's name to Sven for kicks... "Could be coincidence... Let's get more data before we make any assumptions Munchkin..." I whispered back... "Better to be sure." and not get her heart broken by reality._

_"We're going to ARENDELLE! I don't know WHY people say college makes you smart... you're dumber than I remember..." She muttered but still didn't let me rain on her Disney parade as she turned towards Kristoff with the look of adoration. I sighed, trying to come up with a rational explanation... but you know the simplest explanation would be that we somehow got stuck in a Disney movie... _

I finally whispered back

"Be CAREFUL Rosa... this is a very dangerous and odd situation... if we ARE in Frozen you can't tell anyone because they don't know... and you have to just play along and keep quiet until we find a way back home... be careful and stay close." I warned... it would serve as good advice anyway I figured. She nodded seriously. Kristoff for his part seemed to take the weirdness in stride but kept looking at our clothes... I thought at first he was just checking me out... but that was not the case. I took a closer look at him and noted his clothes seemed handmade... and... I can't be sure but he did kind of look like the animated Kristoff if he were real... my forehead which had been furrowing worriedly this whole day deepened as I told myself I was not in a disney movie... God that would be like the worst punishment for a lesbian... I ran my fingers through my short messy black hair that was getting in my eyes with all the wind rushing by. I remembered I had planned to get a haircut at Mario's barbershop today... God how in the hell did we end up here?! Kristoff looked at the kid and gave her some bread and cheese he had packed which she gave me some of and which we both quickly devoured... giving him our thanks. After about 45 minutes of the munchkin trying to be subtle questioning Kristoff about Arendelle and getting all answers that pointed t E... I was beginning to believe the kid might be on to something... I gulped as we pulled up to a medieval town with medieval peasants and buildings and I was still grasping for a solution... ANY solution that did not involve being stuck in a Disney movie... I thanked Kristoff for the ride back and helped him unload his stock and stable up Sven while Rosa ran around trying to take everything in.

"So if you need any help let me know... I owe you." I told him and he nodded stoically. "So... You were telling Rosa about a coronation? When is that happening?"

"Tomorrow! You won't want to miss it!" He smiled. I pondered my next question... The kid had already asked him about if he knew what a phone was... he didn't... so I figured that asking him how to get to a phone or computer or airport was pointless.

"Do you know of any place I can get some work?" I said finally.

"The tavern could always use another hand." He pointed me in a direction... Well that sounded just fine... different dimension... same goddamn crappy job... I thanked him and motioned to Rosa who seemed very disinclined to leave Kristoff but followed me anyway. We went to the Tavern and sure enough it was a smelly, crude, preindustrial tavern." The clientele looked harmless enough and I went up to the guy who seemed to run it.

"Hi... I was told that I might be able to find work here. Are you in charge?" I asked. He nodded.

"I was thinking of hiring another hand now that Nikolas is leaving..." He said looking me over. "I'm Derik. Over there is my son Johan."

"I'm Aim and this is Rosa. We just got into town so we don't have a place or a job yet, but I'm young and strong and willing to work hard." I told him, Rosa standing beside me still ogling everything.

He looked over at Rosa and sighed "Well you can stay in the barn out front for now until you find a place and you can start work right now if you want because as you can see we are packed with all the people flocking into town for the coronation tomorrow." He explained motioning at the growing crowd. "you would be handing out food and drinks... I mean I would prefer a woman but you'll have to do." He motioned with his hands... "Why are you dressed so strange though... you can borrow some clothes from my son until you find some better ones..." He shook his head and called his harried teenage son over. It was getting quite the crowd... As he explained to his son about our situation I thought over my predicament... I decided not to correct the assumption that I was a boy... it was an easy mistake and it would definitely serve me better if we were where I thought we were. Rosa and I followed the boy out back to their rooms... he gave me a shirt and pair of pants and then left us saying we could leave our things in his room for now until it was time for bed. I changed into the homemade plain shirt and heavy work pants and Rosa turned smugly to me.

"Believe me NOW?"

"Yes... Rosa I think something is seriously off and we are quite possibly in a Disney movie... that doesn't mean it isn't a bad situation or that it isn't dangerous... I mean if coronation is tomorrow we're going to be in the middle of a terrible BLIZZARD!" I pointed out.

"But we can change it! We can bring the sisters together earlier!" She lighted up excitedly.

"Changing things is always dangerous. What if we make them worse? what if because of us something good that is supposed to happen accidentally doesn't happen? What if Anna marries Hans?" I tried to think of another bad thing. "Or the Duke of Weseltown gets his stupid contract that will be bad for Arendelle...or everybody DIES in the blizzard. This is serious stuff. It's not a cartoon anymore. All we need to concentrate on is finding shelter, food, and a way home." I tried to reason. Screwing with happy endings isn't my line of business.

"You're just being a coward." She huffed.

"Rosa think about it... what would you change? Say we punch Hanz and tie him up or scare him off... and Anna doesn't meet him... Her and Elsa will still blow up over something else because Elsa's nerves will be frayed to their last straw and Anna will bug her until she blows up and starts the snowstorm... then all we will have done is deprive Arendelle of a good leader while Anna goes to chase Elsa up the mountain... I mean I hate the guy but he did good work helping the people and organizing things until he tried to kill the sisters. Everything has consequences and it is dangerous to screw around with them. We need to figure out how we got here and how we can get home. I say we keep our heads down until the whole drama plays out and then go to the castle and try to look at the library or ask Kristoff if we can see his troll family and ask them for advice."

"I guess... but I still want to punch Hanz!" She muttered sullenly... and I have to admit I understood... I mean being stuck in a Disney movie and NOT taking part in the action or drama? But like Mom always said 'better safe than sorry', and losing Rosa to a blizzard or an asshole Disney villain was NOT happening on my watch.

"Maybe you'll get the chance... now let's go back to the tavern. We've wasted enough time." I breathed in a big breath and tried to get my macho on.

Serving drinks and food is pretty much the same anywhere. There were no brand names to keep track of there was only Ale, a vodka type liquor, and Mead, and the meal was mutton. People were friendly and it was actually more pleasant than my regular job. Rosa sat in the corner with some other children playing some game I couldn't see. After a few hours the tavern started to thin out a bit. The son quit early and said he would leave our clothes and other things in the barn for us. After another hour or so only a few stragglers remained and most of the tavern was cleaned up and Derik told us to get some rest which we happily did. It was pitch black outside... the kind of darkness I had never experienced before and we made our way to the barn... and curled up on some hay.

"Aim I'm scared." Rosa said finally...

"Me too." I sighed... still having trouble accepting this strange, new reality. "but it'll be okay... I mean it's a Disney movie... we'll be okay." I said trying to sound sure and strong and comforting. She turned over towards me and curled up on my shoulder and I hoped that I wouldn't let her down in anyway... I had little experience taking care of this new sister I got when Dad remarried... I was already in my last year of high school when they started getting serious and I met her. So I was only just getting used to the idea of being a new family when I went off to college. Visiting home once every few months for four years I had grown to love Rosa and her mother but I didn't know how to take care of Rosa in this situation as a sibling much less a parent... but I would just have to find a way to be both. Eventually her breathing evened out and I tried to force myself to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be a busy day to say the least.


	3. A hard day's work

_"Aim I'm scared." Rosa said finally..._

_"Me too." I sighed... still having trouble accepting this strange, new reality. "but it'll be okay... I mean it's a Disney movie... we'll be okay." I said trying to sound sure and strong and comforting. She turned over towards me and curled up on my shoulder and I hoped that I wouldn't let her down in anyway... I had little experience taking care of this new sister I got when Dad remarried... I was already in my last year of high school when they started getting serious and I met her. So I was only just getting used to the idea of being a new family when I went off to college. Visiting home once every few months for four years I had grown to love Rosa and her mother but I didn't know how to take care of Rosa in this situation as a sibling much less a parent... but I would just have to find a way to be both. Eventually her breathing evened out and I tried to force myself to sleep, knowing tomorrow would be a busy day to say the least._

The new day started earlier than I would have liked but I had a lousy sleep anyway. I half hoped I had dreamed it all but the small figure snoring lightly beside me, the itchy straw in my hair, and the smell of horse manure told me differently. I straightened my clothes out as best I could and then shook Rosa up... it was well after dawn and I figured the earlier a start the better. I could maybe earn some extra if I helped with the cow and the horse... there only seemed to be one. A hairy stout chap like all the horses up here. I tested him out cautiously, letting him get my scent and he seemed friendly enough... I gave him a pat and then decided to wake Rosa up and see if we could get some breakfast.

"Munchkin... wake up." I said as I bent by her. "Rosa... Wake up!" I shook her gently and she groaned and rolled over... I had forgotten how hard kids are to wake up if they are tired. I had thought about letting her sleep but I just didn't want to leave her alone. "Rosa! Wake up! Don't you want to meet Princess Anna?" I smiled. She perked up like a puppy who had heard the word treat.

"Oh my gosh! oh my gosh! This is the BEST DAY EVER!" She jumped up and down and squealed. I smiled and shook my head... I just hoped that we can get through the day... and maybe I can be rude to Hanz... and it would be pretty cool to meet Elsa. I figured it would be worth tracking down Kristoff again today before all the hullabloo if he was still in town to see if maybe I could go see his family in a few days when everything is settled. God I still can't believe that this is happening...

"Okay now what some rules we should follow?" I asked her. She would remember them better if she came up with a few.

"Don't tell anyone that we know what is going to happen?" She tried. I nodded... seemed solid.

"Be careful and don't get trouble." She continued more confidently.

"And stick together..." I added what I thought was the most important rule.

"Right...and blend in... and ..." she nodded, then seemed at a loss.

"And what gender am I here?" I asked.

"A boy." She snickered.

"And what do we try not to do even if we really want to do it?" I prodded.

"Change things?" She tried.

"Exactly... remember the more we meddle the more chance that we can take away a happy ending." I explained. "Okay that seems good. Let's go track down some breakfast." I grinned. She nodded happily and we set out for the Tavern. We encountered Derik and his wife Hilda inside.

"Ah Good morning!" Hilda smiled. Derik nodded

"Good morning... Can we help with chores? Maybe cleaning out the horse stall? or dishes?" I asked.

"Well aren't you dear. I will have breakfast on the table in a few minutes and then we will start on work... mucking the horse stall would be great. Thank you." Hilda nodded happily as she cooked and Derik again nodded stoically. Rosa and I grabbed some plates she sat down to chat with Hilda as I went out to fill a pitcher with water. I was happy to eat, as was Rosa, and we ate more than usual.

"We will only have a few chores today as I am sure you will want to go explore the town and meet all the visitors and merchants that have come into town. Tonight we will get a big crowd again for those who aren't going to the coronation ball so we will need you to be back here before the sun goes down." Derik explained as he finished his meal.

"We'll be here." I promised as I cleared the table and helped Hilda with the dishes... She looked at me funny and I remembered that I was supposed to be a guy. Whatever.

"And here is your pay for last night plus advance on tonight so you can have some money in town today and buy some things." Hilda smiled as she handed me some bronze and silver coins. "We had a good crowd last night and you did well." Derik grunted his agreement and I thanked her and pocketed the coins. I wondered how long we would be here and how best to utilize the money... clothes for Rosa were the first thing on the list... and then for me after that... but nothing else seemed immediate since we had food and shelter here. Although if the blizzard is coming then maybe stalking up on food and blankets would be good.

"Do you guys have a good stock of food here? I just... it would be wise to fill your pantry considering the crowd you will get over the next few days... "I tried to be helpful...

"Don't worry... We have more than enough... Although it would be a good idea to pick up a few extra things in the market today just to be safe... It must be so hard being without your parents... did they die?" Hilda mentioned as we finished scrubbing and drying.

"No... We just got separated... We are trying to get back home but we it might take a while." I sighed.

"That is hard." She nodded and then Derik cleared his throat.

"Time for work. You go let the horse out and milk the cow... I'll get the chickens and pigs and a few other things and then come help you clean the barn when I am done. After that we can go to town. Rosa can stay with Hilda and help her with her work for now." I nodded... that sounded like a plan to me. I hugged Rosa and thanks Hilda and Derik and headed out.

I had no idea now to milk a cow... but after putting the horse into the pasture... I sat down and stared the brown eyed bovine down. I got the small stool out and the pail and tried to coax milk. It took me a minute to figure out the finesse of how to do it but soon I had a nice rhythm going and a quarter full pail. Once the cow seemed done with being milked... it made it pretty clear to me that it was done... I let it out to join the horse and brought the milk to Hilda... She and Rosa were sorting the kitchen and prepping food for tonight. I then went back to start on the stalls. This I knew how to do from working at the stables at camp during the summer. I hadn't had such a good workout in ages and it was as satisfying and as smelly as I remembered it... lovely... I'll be meeting Princess Anna smelling like a barn.

I figured she would be running around town like today like in the movie. Putting fresh water in the trough and clean hay in the stalls and a few handfuls of oats Derik showed up just in time to declare the barn done clapping on the back. After "freshening up" a little at the well we went back inside and ate lunch as it was already noon. It was oddly refreshing to be working so physically, not that waitressing isn't physical, but this is a whole new level of workout. Soon Rosa was jumping at the walls to meet Princess Anna so we all headed out to try to find her. Hilda showed me where the tailor's was... and he happened to have a dress that was Rosa could wear...It was our lucky day it seemed. Running around the town we saw so many people and as Rosa was looking at the ships that's when Rosa pointed him out to me... Hans...he wasn't hard to spot... I mean who rides around town on a white horse?! It's TOWN. Save the horse for when you have to travel more than 10 minutes. I looked around and saw Anna running around and couldn't resist sticking him one... I could see him grin as he set up to "bump" into her and simply bumped into her first.


	4. All hail the Queen

_Running around the town we saw so many people and as Rosa was looking at the ships that's when Rosa pointed him out to me... Hans...he wasn't hard to spot... I mean who rides around town on a white horse?! It's TOWN. Save the horse for when you have to travel more than 10 minutes. I looked around and saw Anna running around and couldn't resist sticking him one... I could see him grin as he set up to "bump" into her and simply bumped into her first._

"Princess Anna!" I exclaimed as I called her over and inwardly laughed at Hans's expression. I bowed and nudged Rosa to curtsey. "I am sure you are very busy today but me and my sister Rosa really wanted to meet you and wish you and your sister well on this happy day." Rosa had the most adorable star struck look on her face as she nodded in agreement. The princess smiled warmly and opened her arms and Rosa almost knocked her over as she hugged her enthusiastically as I chuckled.

"Well thank you Rosa!" Anna grinned happily. "and thank you..."

"Aim." I nodded and extended my hand to the beautiful princess. "It is an honor to finally meet you. You must be so excited and happy." I started... not sure where to take the conversation but knowing that I couldn't just let her go to run right into Hans... I nudged Rosa to see if she could think of something.

"Oh I am SOOOO excited! But I hope that Elsa will let this happen more now... but I'm not sure... but that's okay because today is just GREAT! Did you see that dog over there! and that ship over there! and that man begging over there! and those Geese over there! and that woman selling fruit over there! I can't believe how exciting it all is!" She didn't breath once while blurting this all out and then gasped a big breath at the end.

"What's it like being a Princess!? Do you really sing a lot? Do you Princess Rupunzel? Do you" Rosa started blurting out before I nudged her trying to get her to not be the Spanish Inquisition. I interrupted her.

"Ooh you know we are new in town... would you like to walk with us around as we explore?" I smiled... hoping to be charming... but not too charming... knowing how naive and vulnerable her mindset was right now.

"That would be GREAT! I mean I was just going to run around some more and then " She was interrupted by the bells ringing... which I smiled as I remembered... good... she has to go prepare for the coronation. "Oh but maybe another time because I have to go or I'll be late for my sister's coronation!" She flustered.

"Oh let us walk you there, we were going there as well." I smiled and Rosa nodded. I turned to see Hans scowling and cursing that his plan had been thwarted and barely resisted the urge to blow a raspberry at him.

"That sounds GREAT! You are just such a gentleman!" She smiled beginning to look a little starry eyed... damn it.

"yeah... that's me." I chuckled as we started towards the castle.

"And it is kind of boring being a Princess... at least for me... I DO really sing a lot! How did you know!? and I have heard of Princess Rapunzel but have never met her." She answered Rosa who every time you thought she was maxed out on happy found a way to express more joy. She then turned back to me. Assessing me.

"So...Aim... do you have a girlfriend?" The princess asked coyly as Rosa's eyes grew big and wide and she pleaded with me to flirt back...

"I um... no your Majesty." I blushed... I mean she WAS a really cute adorkable hot mess of a princess. but then I thought of my promise to not change anything... and also she thought I was a GUY... and poor Kristoff... how to throw her off. "I currently have nothing to offer anyone... My sister and I were lucky enough to be taken in by the couple who owns the Tavern but we are just in town to save enough money to find our way back home to our parents." There... that's pretty clear that I'm not good... geographically... and I'm poor.

"Oh... Where are you from how did you get here?!" She asked excitedly. "Did you come for the coronation? How did you get separated from your parents? You look like you are from REALLY far away." She nodded acknowledging our caramel skin tone. Yeah... Why couldn't we have gone into Aladdin or something. Rosa looked like she wanted to answer but then thought better of it and looked to me ...I tried to remember what I had told the tavern keepers as a good cover story.

"Well ... We were travelling with our parents but then we got lost... they are most likely back home waiting for us... but we just wandered and ended up here... and Rosa really wanted to meet you... so here we are." I explained. "Everyone here has been really nice. Oh and we were lost in the woods until this REALLY nice guy named Kristoff who had a Reindeer named Sven helped us out... He was such a GREAT guy!" I added for good measure.

"Wow that sounds cool! I'll see you guys later then!" The princess exclaimed happily... the bells were calling out again and we rushed inside to the grand room where the ceremony was taking place and I bowed and Rosa curtsied as Anna ran took her place up front and we took some of the last free seats in the back... the last bell pealed and more people rushed in to fill the back of the space... and way up in front by Anna was the Snow Queen herself... Elsa. She looked so stressed out behind that formal veneer that I cringed internally for her... She was absolutely gorgeous and stunning but with a maturity and self composure that Anna lacked but which I found appealing. I was amazed that she actually wasn't more visibly wrecked as the priest told her to take off her gloves. I had felt sympathy for her in the movie due to her traumatic childhood and fear and self loathing but seeing her... a real life flesh and blood person just made me a new level of empathetic. CRAP... I could see this would be trouble... I SHOULD have seen that this would be trouble from the get go... but I was always hopeful... I knew that I needed to keep my distance from the beautiful Ice Queen so I wouldn't do something stupid. Infatuation always makes you stupid. But she just looked so alone and scared up there... Soon it was over and much as Rosa hated it we had to go back to the Tavern to prepare. I silently wished Anna and Elsa luck in my head as we headed back. We made it well before dark but later than I would have liked... After rushing around preparing food and casks and dishes we sat and had a hurried meal. Rosa promised to be good and stay close by and the crowd started to trickle in... eager to toast and celebrate the new Queen. Everything seemed to be going smoothly... I was kept very busy but eventually I noticed Rosa was nowhere to be seen! I started casually asking around... it's not like there were a lot of 8 year old Hispanic girls running around, but then... after no one had seen her in at least half an hour... I had to admit that action was needed... I explained the situation to Hilda and Derik and they reluctantly let me go to search for her... luckily the crowd already had been served for the most part and was now just sitting and drinking... so the upkeep work on them was minimal compared to the rush that it was an hour ago. After searching the barn and finding nothing I changed to my own regular collared shirt and slacks which had been cleaned by Hilda earlier headed off to the palace... because that was the only place I could think of that she might have gone.


	5. Closed door

_Everything seemed to be going smoothly... I was kept very busy but eventually I noticed Rosa was nowhere to be seen! I started casually asking around... it's not like there were a lot of 8 year old Hispanic girls running around, but then... after no one had seen her in at least half an hour... I had to admit that action was needed... I explained the situation to Hilda and Derik and they reluctantly let me go to search for her... luckily the crowd already had been served for the most part and was now just sitting and drinking... so the upkeep work on them was minimal compared to the rush that it was an hour ago. After searching the barn and finding nothing I changed to my own regular collared shirt and slacks which had been cleaned by Hilda earlier headed off to the palace... because that was the only place I could think of that she might have gone._

. I pushed through the crowd and explained to the guard at the gate that I was looking for a lost child... and he let me in. I was stunned at the lavishness of the party going on... This was nice... and I noticed Elsa mechanically greeting everyone by the food... but saw no Rosa... and no Anna... Crap... I tried to remember where they had gone and sang that stupid love song in the movie but if I remembered right it was a montage of like a bunch of places... I figured just sitting and waiting by Elsa was the smarter move as they would be sure to come back here eventually... and bring Rosa with them. I tried to be nonchalant and just hang out as I ate some delicious hors d'oeuvres but couldn't keep from staring at Elsa every so often... She was entrancing... and heartbreaking... and it was torture to fight the compulsion to go speak to her... but I managed it... until she eventually spotted me staring and with a puzzled glance started approaching towards me. oh no... no no no no... what do I say...what do I do..She standing right in front of me and I just went off of every old movie I had seen and gently took her hand and kissed it and bowed low, barely resisting the urge to kneel. I didn't get close to her other wise and quickly released her hand as I realized what a mistake that probably was and how uncomfortable that probably made her. I looked up at her face... it was definitely shocked... but not horrified or offended... good.

"Em... Congratulation your Majesty." I broke the ice. "I am very honored to meet you... I think that you will have a very happy and prosperous reign."

"That is what I hope." She smiled curiously. "You know me... yet I do not know who you are."

"I am Aim your Majesty... A humble man working in the tavern until I can secure such funds as for me and my little sister to return home to our parents... I should be working there now only my little sister met Princess Anna earlier today and fell deep into hero worship the way only a child can. She ran off after dinner so I am waiting here hoping that I will find her eventually. I am terribly sorry to be crashing your party and taking up your time... I know you have much more important guests than me. If you let me I will just wait here for Princess Anna and hopefully my sister to show up. I won't cause any trouble... I am sorry for crashing your party."

"I do many guests that think themselves more important but I myself can think of nothing more important than a missing child, nor anything so worthy of mine or anyone else's time. I actually think I saw your sister run through here earlier I think... At the time I thought she might have been the child of a visiting dignitary and thought nothing more of it, so many strangers are here tonight... But if I remember she is... of your coloring...wearing a purple dress... a lively but determined child of about 7 or 8 years?" She questioned.

"That's her exactly! Her names Rosa. If you think it would be better to chase after them I would be so glad of the help... I am only here because I am a stranger and have no idea where else to begin looking." I explained feeling myself falling deeper and deeper as this woman turned out to be more and more lovely and beautiful inside and out.

"Well then let us go in search of my sister and yours in the gardens." She said with a small but genuine and warm smile. My heart pounded louder as I followed her out the doors but my main concentration was finding my sister... My worry was if she had gotten lost or if she was foolish enough to confront Hans... for I had not seen him amongst the guests either. I wondered if I should give Elsa a little heads up about him but decided that would only encourage strife amongst the sisters... Princess Anna was the one who needed to hear the truth about that guy... and it was not my place...

"So how have you and your sister come to be so far from home?" Elsa inquired politely as we walked amongst the flowers.

"We got lost and separated from our parents on trip back home and found ourselves in the forest outside your city bruised and hungry and thirsty when a fine young man named Kristoff helped us with a ride on his reindeer pulled sled and some bread and cheese. We found shelter and I found work at the tavern and then this happened." I explained.

"You didn't REALLY answer the question now did you... don't think I hadn't noticed." She chuckled.

"It is hard to explain your majesty... suffice it to say we are lost and did not MEAN to be here at all." I parried.

"And yet here you are... it is a quandary isn't it." She teased. "I find that sufficient for now I suppose."

"Is there a romantic spot or tower or something around here? I have the feeling that Princess Anna snuck off with a guy named Prince Hans... I saw him eyeing her earlier today." I admitted to try and see if we could actually make headway in finding our respective siblings instead of just take a romantic walk in the gardens... which I was getting way to comfortable with. She's a queen... who can turn you into a popsicle at a moment's notice... and without even MEANING to. Who thinks you're a guy...Get a grip girl...

"Hmm. That is troublesome... There is that tower over there... I know Anna likes it there. Why do you suspect this Prince Hans... do you know him?" Elsa sounded serious.

"er... Not really...?" I tried to weasel out of commenting.

"No... This is too much... You are lying to me... you DO know him... you are concerned about my sister and yours being with him but you do not wish to tell me WHY! And you are NOT the man you pretend you are... Indeed I suspect you are not a commoner and that you are NOT a man at all." She challenged turning suddenly to face me. Her blue eyes blazed with impatience and I almost fell onto her before I stopped myself she turned so abruptly.

"I... Your Majesty please forgive me... The truth is very complicated... of the things you CAN be sure of... I have lost my little sister... Both me and my little sister are far from home and our only wish is to go back there. We mean you and your family only happiness... I do not trust Prince Hans farther than I can throw my horse but I have personally never met the man, I just know his character... and I do know much more than I can tell you but it for your own safety... oh and I have no more nobility than Kristoff's reindeer Sven. And I am who I am... if people mistake me for a man I do not correct them...is this misleading yes... but those like yourself who look closely enough see me well enough... it is easier to find work and to avoid trouble I find... but mainly this is just me... I have little interest in feminine things... my hair is much easier to manage short and these clothes are much more comfortable and practical than dresses... although I must say you look gorgeous in your dress." I tried to smile but she did not seem to be amused.

"It is a lie by omission and very misleading... I cannot say I approve of it... though you do pull it off very well." she looked me over appraisingly and I felt fire flash through me. "But you are right that our first concern is finding your sister... and now mine if this Hans is who you say he is."

"Yes but... please don't be too hard on Princess Anna... She was flirting with ME earlier... she is just so very lonely... and easy prey... you must approach this with caution and delicacy or else risk alienating her further... and driving her further towards Hans... Just... play it cool." I advised.

"Play it cool?" She raised an eyebrow and smirked... I grinned as I got the joke... although she didn't know I got it but...

"It is an expression where I am from... just pretend you know nothing of Hans... it is best for people to judge others on their own I always say..." I tried

"Again you hint towards this man being a danger but you won't say exactly why? Why do you cast aspersions on this Prince's character if you have never even met him?" She asked... we had exited the tower by now and were back in the garden having found nothing.

"I don't want to prejudice you against him... but I guess I have already done that... He just isn't a good man from what I've heard... he seems charming and nice but he's sneaky and manipulative like earlier he was trying to purposely run into Princess Anna to meet her, butI think he just wants her for her access to the throne. He has 13 elder brothers you see... and is an ambitious man... it is a bad combination." I explained.

"Ah but weren't you doing the exact same thing? Trying to run into Anna?" she pointed out.

"But I wanted to find the Princess for my sister... not to date her or propose marriage or anything... The only one I was actually interested in meeting for myself was you so..." CRAP why did I say that.

"Couldn't one argue that that is just a smarter more brazen approach?" She smiled... enjoying teasing me.

"No I... I didn't even approach you! I DIDN'T want you come over. I was terrified when you came over to talk to me! I mean of course you're gorgeous and lovely and smart and perfect and Magical and THAT'S why I wanted to meet you... not because you're a Queen. I don't mean to stay here." I tried to backpedal.

"Magical?" She tried to keep her tone light but I could see that all humor was gone... Oh shit... this was BAD.

"oh um... your eyes? they're magical?" I tried... She stopped again and her expression was the most horrified I had ever seen anyone.

"You KNOW! How do you know! WHO SENT YOU!" She was wild with fear and anger and the temperature dropped 40 degrees in 5 seconds flat and I started to shiver. Ice began forming around her feel and in the air.

"Your Majesty please... calm down... I'll explain... I am a terrible liar... I should have never tried lying to you... please please calm down... I mean you absolutely no harm... I promise on my life and on that of my sister that you have nothing to fear from either of us. Calm down and think of those you love... Think of happy memories. Thaw the cold with your heart." I tried to explain, but that part in the movie always seemed a little cliche and deus ex machina to me. She was still angry but no longer magically charged up as she calmed down a little and breathed deeply as the ice and cold receded. She looked astonished.

"Who are you!" She demanded more calmly but still every inch the ice queen... my heart broke... She hated me.

"My sister and I are not of this time nor of this world... We belong to another... In our time and world we have your story... it is a great story... EVERYONE loves it... that is how we know of you and this place... I was just taking Rosa out for Ice Cream when I woke up with a headache in the woods outside your city with my sister nearby... I tried to avoid meeting you so I wouldn't have to lie because the truth sounds absolutely RIDICULOUS!" I finished.

"Prove it." She said haughtily... she didn't believe me.

"Conceal it... don't feel it... don't let it show... or maybe...do you want to build a Snowman Elsa?" I stared up at her and she gasped. "No?... hmm...too bad... poor Olaf... and I was hoping those trolls that saved Anna when she was little would help me get back if I could find them... but only after...look... I can't tell you too much otherwise it could blow up in our faces and end badly for everyone...I've already said way too much. I won't risk accidentally changing things... that's why I TOLD Rosa to stay away. But it seems her dislike of Hans and worship of Anna was too strong to resist. Please... We need to find her!"

"What things! What does he do?! What is our story?" She finally got out after a long pause... still on edge.

"If I tell you I could risk your happiness... the happiness of your people? Do you REALLY want to know the future Elsa?" I looked at her.

"No...So you are from... the future?" She asked looking me over.

"Close enough... and All I want... is to get my sister safely back home." I explained.

"That is not all you want." She raised her eyebrow and gave me a hard look.

"Yes it is." I replied puzzled. She took a deep breath and encroached on my space. My eyes widened as I just stood still in shock. She put her face close to mine. Her sparkling blue eyes and prefect delicate features taunting me.

"No it isn't." She said seeing my ragged breathing and dilated eyes. Meanwhile the mantra in my head was going don't kiss her. don't kiss her. For the love of everything DON'T KISS HER! The mantra in my body was saying something very different. I took a deep breath and tried to formulate words.

"Surely even Queen's know that you can't get everything you want... it is impossible..." I stared into her eyes. I took a breath and backed away."Please let us go back to trying to find Ro..."

"ELSA!" the giggly voice of the Princess called out from across the garden... She dragged with her Hans and to my great relief Rosa.


	6. Let's go with option B

_"No it isn't." She said seeing my ragged breathing and dilated eyes. Meanwhile the mantra in my head was going don't kiss her. don't kiss her. For the love of everything DON'T KISS HER! The mantra in my body was saying something very different. I took a deep breath and tried to formulate words._

_"Surely even Queen's know that you can't get everything you want... it is impossible..." I stared into her eyes. I took a breath and backed away."Please let us go back to trying to find Ro..."_

_"ELSA!" the giggly voice of the Princess called out from across the garden... She dragged with her Hans and to my great relief Rosa._

"Rosa! Thank god!" I ran to her and hugged her. "Munchkin don't SCARE me like that! You promised you wouldn't run off!" I scolded her. She looked suitably chastised but also looked curiously at me and Elsa.

"Why are you with Queen Elsa?" She asked semi accusingly.

"Because we were looking for YOU!" I retorted back.

"That didn't seem to be what you were doing." Anna teased giggling as she fawned over Hans."How funny to see you two again!" I think Anna had gotten into the champagne.

"You must be Hans." Elsa sighed as she looked over the handsome Prince.

"At your service your Majesty." He bowed low with a friendly smile.

"Elsa! Hans and I are getting MARRIED! Isn't it great!" Anna jumped up and down and I sighed... crap... well this was happening. It seems Rosa is not an effective mission agent at the age of 8... go figure. I was almost 23 and I had screwed up big time. I rolled my eyes and couldn't decide if I hoped the situation wouldn't blow up like it was supposed to or that it WOULD and everything would go back to the original storyline. Elsa's emotional state however was not good at the moment.

"Anna... you just met him... you cannot marry a man you just met." Elsa sighed as she tried to keep her anger in. "No one is getting married." She stared down Hans.

"But Elsa we're in LOVE! He is the greatest guy! Why are you being so mean about this?" Anna tried to explain her side. Elsa did not look impressed.

"Your Majesty... if I may" Hans started

"YOU MAY NOT!" Elsa interrupted him and her temper started to show. "There will be no more ridiculous talk of marriage tonight. Prince Hans will return to wherever he came from tomorrow... I think it is time to end the party and close the gates." She marched forward and Anna ran after her... I was torn but decided to stay nearby even though Rosa begged me with her eyes to follow the Queen. Hans seemed to know his place and stayed... he turned to me.

"Hello... I am Prince Hans... and you are?" He said with a friendly smile.

"Not interested in talking to you... Preying on young, innocent, naive, Princesses Hans?... bad form." I said turning away from him.

"What?! How dare you! Who are you anyway." He spat out. I turned back around. I know I shouldn't have... but I did.

"Please... I know you're character...your plan... seduce the Princess.. Marry her... and then find a way to kill Queen Elsa and eventually her so you can rule the kingdom. Well add another person to your hitlist." I threatened. "You know it is kind of sad how easy the target you picked was... you don't like a challenge then?

"And what of it? You're seducing the Queen... We are cut from the same cloth." He showed his true colors. "How did you do it anyway? She is so frigid I can barely imagine it. I shudder to think what she would be like in the sack."

"You're mean Hans!" Rosa shouted angrily and kicked his shin.

"Ow!" He said as he rubbed his leg.

"No... I am nothing like you... I actually care about the Queen and Princess ...and I don't intend to stay here... I am trying to get home...but I sure as hell am going to do this before I leave." I stomped on his foot and while he winced I punched him in his face, then elbowed his stomach and while he leaned over in pain I punched him again and gave him a bloody nose. I had no problem fighting dirty and he was down before he could even say ouch again.

"Go home Hans... Go home and never again show your face here...Or I will not be so nice next time." I warned.

"You will regret this!" He spat out as he writhed on the floor in pain. I looked up as I felt the snow fall down around me... it had started. Anna came flying in and looked at Hans in horror...

"Hans what..." She then looked at me and saw the blood on my hands as we was holding Hans's form.

"Princess Anna... He is using you... He proposed marriage because he wants your kingdom! Think about it. No one can know someone's true character in a day. He will betray you." I warned and then .

"He's not good Anna! He's going to try to kill you and Elsa!" Rosa piped in.

"Rosa...We're going back to the tavern." I said as I took her hand and started marching towards the door. Let everything sort itself out... we've meddled enough.

"You are NOT leaving here! After what you did to Hans!" Anna cried. "Guards!"

"Anna... you can try and stop me... or you can go and try to help your sister." I sighed.

"Princess Anna we can go with you!" Rosa exclaimed. "PLEASE let us go with you to help save Elsa!" she jumped up and down.

"Rosa we are NOT going out in the middle of a blizzard to climb a fricken' mountain! Anna doesn't need our help!"I exclaimed. It was at this point the guards showed up

"You should be going to a cell in the basement!...Anna... I'll stay here and help provide for the people. Blankets...soup... whatever they need. You go take some warm clothes and find your sister." Hans said.

"Okay... Watch over Rosa as well..." Anna started but I interrupted her.

"NO WAY! No Way am I leaving her with him!" I shouted pointing at the Jerkwad who was now standing up but still looking pitiful.

"He's a JERK!" Rosa agreed.

"You have no choice." Anna decreed. "Guards take the girl and put her in my bedroom. Then bring some winter clothes... I'm going to find my sister."

"No! ROSA RUN!" I tried to run but the guards were too strong, not pushover's like Hans, and two held me as she was caught and taken away screaming.

"AIM!"

"ROSA!" Damn it.

"Take her away to the dungeon." Anna said as the guards held me.

"WAIT! ANNA! Don't do this!

I tried to figure out what to say... "I know how to stop the winter. I know how to get Elsa back... I can help." I admit. Because hell if I'm going to stay here in a cell gift wrapped for Hans. Even if it does mean leaving Rosa... It's better than being a prisoner. I can probably sneak away from Anna if I needed to anyway and then double back for Rosa.

"How! Who are you!?" She demanded.

"I'm nobody special... I'm just trying to get my sister back home safely. It's complicated." I plead.

She frowned and then addressed the guards. "Release her... but keep her sister... treat her well." She ordered and the turned to Hans "I'll be back soon." She then turned to me..."Let's go save my sister." She said as the warm clothes were brought and she tossed some at me.


End file.
